I'll Taste The Sky
by SkinTightJeans
Summary: Kurt is working on a cruise ship as the cook, and Blaine is the DJ. Just a quick drabble/short-oneshot, not going to be continued.


**A/N Hey guys! This is just something I wrote on the train home, I'd just got back from a 2 hour boat-trip so this was inspired! I'm writing a soulmate and Anderberry fic at the mo, so keep watching! The songs I used are : Crazy for you by Adele and Our Song by Taylor Swift**

**DISCLAIMER: **We don't wanna be sued! I own nothing in this apart from Lucie and Angela

"Mr. Hummel, I need a Pork Roast with extra vegetables and two children's chicken fillets!" Lucie's voice boomed out. Kurt sighed, quickly shoving the chicken in the oven and decorating the 'ready cooked' pork. He'd taken the job as the cruise ships cook for month, but it had only been three days and he was already exhausted. People just never stopped eating! He'd been up until 11:30 last night, and he had to get up at 5:30 the next morning to prepare breakfast. Lucie, the waitress, stood at the doors tapping her foot impatiently at the other cooks, shouting for them to hurry up or they'd lose their jobs. Kurt glared at her back, and took the chicken out of the oven and plopped them on bright spotty plates, and shoveled some peas and corn on the side. He picked them up and sauntered over to the black circular trays. He poured some gravy over the pork and set it down next to the other meals. Lucie grabbed it and pushed through the double doors.

Just as he was going to take his break, a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Grinning, Kurt turned his head to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Blaine! You're not allowed in the kitchens!" Kurt scolded, but the smile tugging at his lips made the sentence lose the anger.

"So? Are you going to kick me out?" Blaine retorted. Shaking his head, Kurt took his boyfriend by the hand and walked over to his DJ booth. As soon as Blaine had heard Kurt was going to be the cook, Blaine searched for a job on the same boat so they could spend their summer together. Luckily. He'd landed the job as the DJ, so the boats most played CD was Pink, and Katy Perry. He'd been reprimanded by the captain for it, but he still managed to sneak in a few songs every now and then. Kurt loved it, because he could play his favorite Broadway songs and no one would tell him off for being too gay.

The couple squeezed onto the luxury chair together, as Blaine chose an Adele song. When the first guitar chords played out, Kurt internally rolled his eyes, as he knew this was the version Blaine had recorded himself, for Kurt's last birthday. Looking up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes in a way he knew drove him crazy; he sang the first verse quietly but just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

**Found myself today singing**

**Out loud your name**

**You said I'm crazy**

**If I am I'm crazy for you**

Blaine stuck his tongue out at him, and Kurt captured it between his own lips, pulling him into a passionate but gentle kiss. After they'd pulled away, Blaine sang a few lines whilst playing with Kurt slender fingers.

_Tell me to run I'll race_

_If you tell me to stop I'll freeze_

_And if you want me gone I'll leave_

_Just hold me closer baby_

They spent the rest of the song simply staring at each other, taking in the handsome features of their significant other, Kurt twisting Blains curls round his index finger. When the song finished, Blaine reached out a hand to pick Taylor Swift song, and Kurt snuggled his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. Scanning his eyes around the small, enclosed grey room, his eyes landed on a picture of himself and Blaine. It was one of them back in McKinley, up against a locker with Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder, and Blaine had printed it out in Black and White. He shook his head, remembering that exact scene from 4 years ago.

*FLASHBACK*

_**Leaning against a locker, Kurt took Blaine's hand as he excitedly told Kurt about Cooper's engagement with his girlfriend. He smiled; glad he was finally getting along with his older brother. It had took a while, but they'd got there eventually got there. He realized Blaine had stopped talking and was grinning at him. **_

"_**What?" Kurt asked, suspicious. **_

_**Blaine shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you." He said shyly, looking down. Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin and lifted it up.**_

"_**Hey, I love you too." Smiling softly at him, Kurt pecked his lips and reached into his pocket for his phone.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Blaine looked at him, confused.**_

"_**Capturing the moment. Smile for the camera!" Kurt explained. Blaine chuckled, and rested against the lockers. Just as Kurt was going to take the photo, Blaine's eyes widened and he shouted out a 'Wait!' and Kurt paused. Turning his head, he saw Blaine shuffling closer. He lay his head down on Kurt's shoulder, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Kurt couldn't help but kiss his (gelled) hair, and faced the camera, quickly taking the photo before free period ended and classes began. He shoved his phone back into his pocket before grabbing Blaine's hand and strolling off to Glee club.**_

***END FLASHBACK***

**I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I**

**Wrote down our song**

As the last verse of the Taylor Swift song carried throughout the ship and the dull room, Kurt glanced at his watch and realized his five-minute break was over. Pressing one last kiss to his boyfriend's lips, Kurt forced himself up and returned to the kitchen. However, when he got there chaos ensued.

*GLEE*

Lucie was currently in a shouting match with Angela, another cook. From what Kurt could make out, Angela had put peanuts in a dish when they weren't supposed to be there, and the customer had had an allergic reaction.

"IT WAS HER FAULT! SHE ORDERED A DISH THAT CLEARLY SAID 'THERE MAY BE TRACES OF NUTS'!" Angela bellowed out. Lucie replied with some babbled nonsense, obviously frightened by Angela's tone. Kurt ran up to the pair, holding them apart

and allowing them to breathe.

"Girls stop it! This is a workplace, we need to be adults! Angela, it wasn't your fault but you still shouldn't have put nuts in it. Lucie, this wasn't her fault, the woman clearly ordered the meal that's being cooked the same time as nuts." Kurt looked at

the two ladies, who were calming down. They hung their heads in shame and mumbled some apologies to each other before carrying on with their work. Kurt sighed, before returning to his stove, checking one of the orders and chopping up some

carrots.

Once he's finished his shift, he rubbed his eyes blearily and hang his apron up before drooping back to his and Blaine s room. Seeing as Blaine had applied so late for the job, he hadn't managed to get a single room but Kurt had stepped in,

informing the captain that Blaine was a family friend. On their first night, they'd pushed the single beds together to make a double one, and had cuddled together the whole night. Hoping for that again tonight, Kurt fumbled for the key and dragged

his feet inside the room. Collapsing on the bed, he felt out Blaine's warm body and pushed himself closer to the figure, becoming the big spoon. Blaine pressed his back to him, and the pair of lovers fell asleep together.


End file.
